


and you hold me in your heart

by miocean



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, baby dowoon and doting uncles jaehyungparkian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miocean/pseuds/miocean
Summary: Uncle Jae and Uncle Brian spend their new year with baby Dowoon.(or, an excuse for me to write baby dowoon in onesie)





	and you hold me in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> so, it's kind of a new years fic but not really haha. first fic for 2019. and from the summary, yes i'm projecting myself on jaebri with baby dowoon. enjoy.
> 
> ps mistakes are all mine  
> pps lapslock because i wrote this on my phone

 

 

 

"jae?" brian asks, staring at his husband's back over the mug as he sips his coffee. jae hums in reply, focusing on his current task of making breakfast. "babe?" he calls for jae again, voice loud, hoping to catch his husband's attention.

 

"yes?" jae turns his head, enough to see brian whilst flashing a smile, letting brian knows that he has his attention now.

 

"are we going today?"

 

"ah, yes. I'd already text my brother," jae says, turning back his attention to the sandwich on the pan. he flips the sandwich, smiling upon seeing the crisp golden brown bread. "sungjin said to let them know when we'd arrive."

 

brian hums, pouring more coffee into his mug. his eyes never leaves jae for a second. he watches as jae moves expertly around the kitchen. he smiles when he recollects the memory of jae, clumsy and trying so hard to cook for the first time. brian recalls back that it happened around that time of the year--christmas. he smiles at the memory of his adorable but clumsy jae, trying so hard not to burn the kitchen while trying his best to serve him edible food for christmas.

 

"look at you, cooking like an expert now," brian laughs as he teases his husband. jae rolls his eyes before returns to his current task, cooking. 

 

"shut up," he chides.

 

brian gets up, pushing the stool back using his legs, emitting a screeching sound. he walks closer to jae, and then he is lacing his arms around jae's waist. he is kissing his temple, inhaling the other scent and bringing him closer. brian rests his chin on jae's shoulder. and then both of them swaying to their own rhythm, enjoying the feeling of each other close. brian watches as jae flips and turns their breakfast on the pan before settling the last grilled cheese on what brian thinks is his plate. he notes the toast and scrambled eggs on the plate sitting on the table. he frowns when he looks at his plate.

 

"am i getting just that?" brian asks and jae can hear him pouting. jae laughs, turning off the stove before turning around to face brian, and brian's arms are still around his waist.

 

"yes," jae says, seeing the pout on brian's face becomes even more prominent. he chuckles before giving in to him, smiling fondly as jae looks back at brian after kissing his cheek. "ok fine, we can share," jae decides.

 

brian smiles, releasing jae from his hold before picking up his plate and sets it on the table, besides jae's. he leans his body over the table, grabbing his mug. he turns to look at jae who was walking towards him, the smile never left his face.

 

"i swear to god, sometimes i think i’d married a five year old."

 

brian laughs, taking jae's hands in his before he pulls the latter to sit on beside him. "same here."

 

jae rolls his eyes, shaking his head. he reaches for his mug, sipping his latte before eating his toast. jae tilts his head to see brian is watching him. "what?" he asks, mouth full with toast. brian laughs as he scoots closer to him. jae stares at brian as he extends his hand and wipes the corner of jae's mouth with his thumb. brian then licks his thumb, grinning as his eyes never leaves jae.

 

"you're such a kid," he says before tearing his gaze away before eating his breakfast. jae blinks, once, twice, thrice and blinks again, staring at his husband. he watches as the tips of brian's ear redden and jae feels that he is blushing as well. jae bits his lower lips before shaking his head, getting a grip of himself. he continues eating his breakfast. he spoons some of his eggs and places it on brian's plate, surprising the latter. jae ignores his husband stare on him while he eats his breakfast. jae can see that wide grin on his annoying husband's face without looking at him.

 

 

×××

 

 

“dowoonie,” jae coos as dowoon make grabby hands at him as soon as he sees his uncle coming towards him. he climbs down the couch, settling his little feet on the floor. jae throws his beg on the floor as he walks towards dowoon, squealing as he watches the baby coming towards him. dowoon is walking, feet unsteady but he takes bold, confident steps towards his uncle.

 

“jaejae,” he giggles as jae catches him. jae brings his little body up into his arms.

 

“i miss you so much,” jae grins, squishing their cheeks together. “i’m sorry i can't make it for christmas, bub. but i’ll be here for the new year.”

 

“yey! woonie ish sho happy!” dowoon says, clapping his hands. he then squeals and giggles as jae swings him around. "yey, jaejae more," he giggles. jae hug him tighter in order to calm the baby before they walk through the house.

 

“oh, you're here. now he's going to forget his parents.”

 

jae looks up and he sees wonpil coming out from the kitchen. jae gives him a sheepish grin. “hey, pil.”

 

“he is so sad when you guys weren't here for christmas.”

 

“i’m sad too,” jae pouts before cooing at dowoon. “right, dowoonie?”

 

“emm!”

 

jae laughs and wonpil just shakes his head, smiling nonetheless. those two are just too adorable sometimes.

 

“hey, there's my little man,” jae and dowoon turn to face the direction of the voice. 

 

“bribri,” dowoon excitedly giggles, making grabby hands at brian. he is asking the man to hold him. brian grins as he walks closer, sending a look at jae before picking dowoon up.

 

“oof, someone is getting heavy,” brian comments when he feels the weight.

 

“i’m big now,” dowoon huffs, patting his tummy. the adults in the room laugh at his antics. dowoon is just so lovable.

 

“yes, yes you are,” brian says as he smothers dowoon with kisses.

 

 

×××

 

 

“are you sure about this?” wonpil asks again for the nth time, as jae hands him his coat.

 

jae and brian share a look before jae looks back at wonpil. he arched his brows. here we go again, jae sighs. “of course, we were the one who suggested it.”

 

“but--”

 

“bro, do something about your husband,” jae groans.

 

sungjin shrugged. then, he grabs the muffler from brian before he pulls wonpil towards him. wonpil watches him with careful eyes. sungjin smiles at him. he then wraps the muffler around wonpil's neck, eyes focusing on the task. "they do owe us because of christmas," he says.

 

“but--”

 

“for god sake wonpil, dowoon will be fine. he got his two favourite uncles with him,” jae throws his hands, interrupting wonpil before he can finish.

 

wonpil stares at jae, clearly not amuse with him. he raises his brow at jae.

 

“you mean his only uncles.”

 

"rude," jae fakes a hurting gasp and wonpil rolls his eyes. brian laughs at him and jae shoots him a glare. then, he drapes an arm around jae's shoulder, pulling the taller man closer. he rubs jae's arm in a repetitive motion, up and down. he thinks that he better say something before jae and wonpil ends up fighting. again. 

 

"just enjoy your time together. it's the new year. we'll take extra good care of dowoon," brian says, smiling. he is hoping that it is enough as reassurance for wonpil. wonpil looks at both of them. brian. jae. brian. and jae again before he sighs. brian takes it that he has finally relents.

 

“fine. okay,” wonpil sighs.

 

“call me--” “--if anything happens. we get the drill. and i assure you we'll be fine.”

 

jae sighs as he throws sungjin’s gloves at him. he then pushes wonpil towards the door. “you worries about the same thing every single time,” jae groans. wonpil frowns at him and jae gives him a look. “it's the same routine. and we will be fine. as always.”

 

sungjin grabs wonpil's hand, lacing their fingers in a tight knot. brian hands sungjin their overnight bags. “then, we'll be going now.”

 

"finally," jae says loudly, relief washing over his face. jae waves the two goodbyes as he and brian watch as the couple gets into their car. the sound of the rev engines resonates through the air.

 

“be safe,” brian grins, waving the couple goodbye. sungjin nods at him before he drives away from their home. jae and brian stay rooted at the entrance until the car is out from their sights.

 

“that was tiring,” jae huffs, wrapping his arms around brian’s waist. he pulls the man closer, reeling in the feel of his warmth.

 

"well, wonpil is wonpil." brian laughs as he observes his husband under the low lights. he kinda likes it at how the light is reflecting on jae's eyes. then he lightly touches jae's lips with his. "where's dowoon?"

 

“at the living room. sungjin said to take him to the new baby cafe if we don't have any plans tomorrow. he said woonie loves it there and they make nice food. maybe we should go during lunch?” jae suggests. they see dowoon happily playing with the drum set they had gotten him for his birthday.

 

“sure. sounds good to me. what should we do now?” brian asks, grinning like he was suggesting something bad at his husband. jae purses his lips while he looks over brian’s shoulder, peeking at the clock on the wall. deciding that it's still too early, jae laughs and he pushes brian away.

 

“no,” jae warns.

 

“later then,” brian winks at him.

 

“jaejae, drum!” dowoon grins as he sees his two uncles. jae sits beside dowoon, as he taps at the cymbal suggesting the toddler to hit it. the toddler giggles as he hit the plastic cymbal.

 

"should you be getting ready for bed, mister?" brian ask, pointing his finger at dowoon. dowoon shakes his head before hiding behind jae. "eh? where did he go?" brian says, acting that he can't see dowoon peeking from behind jae. jae's shoulders shake as he holds back his laughter. the whole thing is too adorable for him to handle.

 

“woonie is not here,” dowoon whispers and jae just lost it. he is in hysterics, laughing and gasping for air. jae coughs for a good period whilst still laughing in between. he sounds like a dying chicken. and because of his jaejae, dowoon gets distracted. he pulls at jae's arm, bringing jae's attention to him. he then latches onto jae’s arms, big worried eyes looking at jae. jae smiles at dowoon, squishing his cheeks using his hands. he assures the toddler that he is fine. satisfied and feeling that his uncle is alright, dowoon smiles broadly at jae.

 

“ah, there he is,” brian picks dowoon up, causing the toddler to whine.

 

“ah, no bribri.”

 

“how dare you hide from bribri,” brian fakes his angry voice. he picks dowoon up before planting his face onto dowoon’s tummy. brian snuggles on it, eliciting giggles from the toddler.

 

“no! bribri.”

 

jae watches the two playing around before he stands up. he makes his way towards brian, standing beside him. "is it a good time for that bear costume?"

 

“ah,” brian grins. he remembers their christmas present for the toddler sitting in their room. “wonpil will be sad if we don't wait for him.”

 

“we can take a video of him,” jae pouts. he knows from the looks of it brian is currently persuaded. he flashes his eyes, making use of the effect he had on brian.

 

“jae,” brian warns him.

 

"please bribri," jae begs, and jae knows he had won when brian sighs loudly. jae grins at dowoon while the trio walks towards the bathroom. "yes, thank you, babe. woonie let's prepare you for bed."

 

 

×××

 

 

jae decides that it is best to spend time together and that explains the whole situation when brian walks out from the bathroom. he stares at the presence of a little bear, trying to climb up the bed. brain watches dowoon, as he shifts his cute butt, and that button tail on the bear onesie just adds more cuteness to the whole situation. he sees jae filming the whole thing, giggling and sighing at dowoon's effort to get on the bed.

 

dowoon huffs after he succeeds, bouncing on the bed as jae cheers him on. it was truly a sight to behold. brian imagines jae playing with their kid. subconsciously, he smiles at the thought, a chuckle escapes from his mouth.

 

“bri,” jae looks at brian, welcoming the sight. “isn’t he the cutest?” jae coos before he goes to sit on the bed, besides dowoon. jae holds dowoon’s hands, encouraging the toddler to jump on the bed with his feet. brian pays attention to the whole thing, jae’s smile and dowoon’s laugh, and he feels the butterfly in his stomach, the ache for something unknown. and when the two of them turn their head to look at him, with their wide, bright smiles etch on their face. brian feels at home and content.

 

he smiles as he walks towards his two precious people. he picks up dowoon, holding him up in the air. dowoon giggles, causing brian to smile wider. then, he sits on the bed, inching closer to jae as he puts dowoon on his lap.

 

they just stare at each other, jae smiling at him as he cups brian’s cheek. jae uses his thumb as he rubs circle on them. the silence between them is nice, languid, brian thinks. he takes in everything, of how much he wants this in their life.

 

"what're you thinking, bribri?" jae asks. his tone giving out that he'd probably know. brian sighs. jae always knows, like he always knows what's on jae's mind.

 

“same thing as you.”

 

jae smile widens, showing his perfect line of teeth. then he takes dowoon from brian. before they can say anything else, dowoon yawns, taking both of their attention. jae laughs, looking at the sleepy bear in his arms.

 

"we should go to sleep," jae says as he places dowoon at the centre of the bed. brian nods before he gets up and walks to his side of the bed. jae takes the bear onesie off dowoon, and straighten dowoon's clothes. then he fixes dowoon on the bed, making sure dowoon is secure and comfortable. jae put the onesie aside before he lays on the bed, facing dowoon. he adjusts the duvet on both of them, making sure it covers dowoon small frame. he kisses dowoon's cheek, bidding the little bear good night.

 

“jae, happy new year.”

 

"happy new year, bribri," jae looks at brian. he smiles at him, patting on brian's side of the bed, asking him to come over faster. brian chuckles as he turns off the light. he lays on the bed, turning his body to face jae and dowoon. he smiles at dowoon, watching him fast asleep before his eyes meet jae's. they smile fondly at each other and they go to sleep soon after.

 

 

×××

 

 

“brian, look at that tail. ohmaigosh so cute,” jae coos, tugging at brian’s free hand, letting his excitement be known to his husband. brian’s other hand is busy holding is phone, recording dowoon as they navigate through the park. dowoon is greeting everyone that passes by him ‘happy new year’ and they, of course, coos and squeal at him.

 

brian laughs at his husband when he looks at him. jae can be so cute sometimes, although he denies vehemently, each and every time. his husband is making heart eyes at dowoon’s antic.

 

"i am dying," jae squeals at dowoon. they are walking at the park right now, with dowoon trotting in front of jae and brian. he is wearing the nemo costume, a one piece set, complete with a head piece. brian recalls back at how jae had excitedly purchased the costume. that idea came to him when he stumbled upon a video of a toddler wearing the same item, parading around, on youtube. ("this will look so cute on woonie," jae excitedly jumps as he showed the video to brian.) brian hears jae squealing again as he watches the tail swishes to the right and left as dowoon walks.

 

“he is so cute. that tails is so cute. aaah, this is too much, bribri,” jae cries, clutching his heart as his other hand holds on to brian for support.

 

“you’re so cute too,” brian flashes a grin at him and jae can feel the warmth creeping up onto his check.

 

“what’re you saying, really,” jae flusters, and he walks faster. he tries to cover his emotion by picking dowoon up into his embrace.

 

"jae," jae turns to look at brian. he stares at brian, as his husband smiles broadly. "i look forward to spending another wonderful year with you.thank you for marrying me," he says, ignoring the crowd and the eyes that are staring at them.

 

jae snorts but smiling nonetheless. he nods his head, mouthing ‘i love you too' silently to brian before walking away with dowoon. brian widen his eyes, cackling as he runs, catching up to those two.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? kudos if you like it XD 
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/miocean)


End file.
